


Was ist denn schon gerecht im Leben?

by ChariteFanfiction



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Erfolg, Freude, Liebe, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariteFanfiction/pseuds/ChariteFanfiction
Summary: "Doch eine Frage brannte mir mehr auf der Seele denn je. Vorsichtig ergriff ich Martins Hand und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen. 'Du, sag mal… Stört es dich nicht, dass ich jünger bin als du, aber trotzdem beruflich über dir stehe?'"
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Kudos: 6





	Was ist denn schon gerecht im Leben?

Sicht Otto

Mit einem erleichterten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrat ich am Abend unsere Wohnung. Wirklich realisiert hatte ich immer noch nicht, was heute passiert war. Monate lang hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick hingearbeitet, hatte mir Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Ab heute war ich Doktor der Medizin.  
Beschwingt machte ich mich daran das Abendessen vorzubereiten, denn Martin würde bald von seiner Schicht nach Hause kommen. Zwar hatte er versprochen sich heute um das Kochen zu kümmern, damit ich (sofern alles gut gelaufen war) den Abend einfach genießen konnte, aber es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an nur tatenlos herumzusitzen, damit Martin nach seiner anstrengenden Schicht die ganze Arbeit machen musste.  
Gerade als ich mit dem Kartoffelschälen fertig war, wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet und unregelmäßige Schritte kamen hastig näher.  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?“, wollte Martin wissen, als er bei mir angekommen war. Schnell unterdrückte ich das verräterische Grinsen und drehte mich seufzend zu ihm um. Irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis meinen Freund ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.  
Martin sah mich erwartungsvoll an, seine Wangen waren von der herbstlichen Kälte gerötet und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er musste sich ziemlich beeilt haben.  
Es kostete mich einiges an Beherrschung, um ihm nicht sofort grinsend um den Hals zu fallen.  
Einen Moment wartete ich noch mit einer Antwort und konnte beobachten, wie das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln auf Martins Gesicht langsam von Erschütterung überlagert wurde.  
„Raus mit der Sprache, Otto!“, sagte er fast schon verzweifelt und jetzt konnte ich wirklich nicht mehr anders. Ich fing an zu grinsen, was Martin kurz gespielt genervt die Augen verdrehen ließ. Dann jedoch zog er mich an sich.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot, Dr. Marquardt!“, murmelte er mir entgegen, bevor unsere Lippen endlich aufeinandertrafen.  
Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich!  
Während sich meine Hände ihren Weg an Martins Rücken entlang zu seinem Nacken bahnten, lehnte mein Freund sich gegen mich und schob mich somit ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis der Küchenschrank uns aufhielt. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. Martins Hand glitt durch meine Haare, während er mich noch ein wenig stärker gegen den Schrank drückte.  
Ich liebte diese Momente, in denen Martin seine sonstige Zurückhaltung über Bord warf und seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Ich fühlte mich einmal mehr unfassbar glücklich, dass ich diese Seite an ihm kannte, die er vor allen anderen so sorgfältig verbarg.  
Langsam wurden unsere Küsse wieder sanfter und ruhiger, bis Martin sich irgendwann ein kleines Stückchen von mir löste und tief in meine Augen blickte. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“, flüsterte er und diese Worte ließen mich fast vor Freude platzen.  
Ausnahmsweise einmal wusste ich nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Stattdessen nahm ich Martins Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft.  
„Sollen wir dann mal Essen machen?“, fragte ich und Martin nickte zustimmend.

\---

Einige Zeit später saßen wir eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa in unserem kleinen Wohnzimmer und genossen die ruhige Zeit zu zweit. Es war lange her, dass wir das letzte Mal einen entspannten Abend miteinander verbracht hatten. In den letzten Wochen war ich praktisch jede freie Minute mit meiner Doktorarbeit beschäftigt gewesen und Martin hatte einfach stillschweigend akzeptiert, dass ich kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte.  
Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Geduld und die Gelassenheit, die er an den Tag legte. Er beschwerte sich praktisch nie. Weder über seine folgenschwere Kriegsverletzung, noch über unliebsame Aufgaben, die zu seiner Arbeit als Krankenpfleger eben dazu gehörten. Anstatt mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern sah er immer nur die positiven Seiten des Lebens und die Gründe, weshalb es ihm so viel besser ging als manch anderem.  
Doch eine Frage brannte mir mehr auf der Seele denn je. Vorsichtig ergriff ich Martins Hand und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen. „Du, sag mal… Stört es dich nicht, dass ich jünger bin als du, aber trotzdem beruflich über dir stehe? Ich meine, bei den gleichen Arbeitszeiten verdiene ich mehr und bekomme mehr Urlaubstage, von dem ungerechten Umgang mancher Ärzte mit dir mal ganz zu schweigen.“  
Ich hasste es, wenn manche meiner Kollegen das Pflegepersonal herablassend behandelten, ganz so als wären diese Menschen weniger wert, nur weil sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten zu studieren.  
Zuerst hatte mich Martin mich überrascht angesehen, doch jetzt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Ja, der Altersunterschied von nem Jahr ist schon dramatisch.“, grinste er mir zu, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Otto, ich bin stolz auf dich und auf das, was du erreicht hast. Meinetwegen könntest du der Präsident von Amerika und ich ein arbeitsloser Rumtreiber sein. Mein Einkommen ist wirklich das Letzte, was mich interessiert, wenn wir zusammen sind.“  
Eindringlich sah Martin mich an und mein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer bei seinen Worten, denn Martin ging wirklich alles andere als verschwenderisch mit solchen Liebesbekundungen um.  
Diese Antwort freute mich aufrichtig, doch irgendwie verstand ich nicht, wie Martin das alles so locker sehen konnte. „Aber es ist trotzdem ungerecht, dass deine Arbeit von meinen Kollegen nicht wirklich wertgeschätzt wird. Die können sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es ist den ganzen Tag Patienten zu pflegen, umzubetten und Material von einem Ende der Charité zum Anderen zu bringen!“ Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus mir hervor.  
„Ach Otto…“ Martin seufzte schwer. „Was ist denn schon gerecht im Leben?“ Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme nahm mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen.  
War es gerecht, dass wir unsre Liebe geheim halten mussten? Oder aber war es gerecht, dass wir beide am Leben waren, wo doch so viele Menschen im Krieg umgekommen waren?  
Martin hatte recht, vieles war wirklich nicht gerecht, aber ich sah es nicht ein einfach so aufzugeben. Manches würde ich nicht ändern können, aber ich konnte etwas dafür tun, dass das Arbeitsklima und Martins Arbeit angenehmer wurden. Ich würde mich ab jetzt als Doktor Marquardt dafür einsetzen, dass Pflegekräfte respektvoll behandelt wurden, denn was war ein Krankenhaus schon ohne Pfleger und Schwestern?


End file.
